


Thanks, Fri

by MagicalLeprechaun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff with a little Angst, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLeprechaun/pseuds/MagicalLeprechaun
Summary: “Friday, why are my spidey senses going off?”“A probable cause would be that Mr. Barton has entered the ventilation system above you, which was not designed nor has the structural integrity to hold his weight. I estimate that the ceiling will collapse in three minutes.”"Thanks, Fri."ORPeter trusts Friday to tell him if something is wrong.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 673





	Thanks, Fri

Since hanging out at the tower and unofficially living there, Peter learned that Friday was always right and always reliable. She could answer his questions. Always. No matter what it was. Peter trusted her with his life.

“Friday, why are my spidey senses going off?”  
“A probable cause would be that Mr. Barton has entered the ventilation system above you, which was not designed nor has the structural integrity to hold his weight. I estimate that the ceiling will collapse in three minutes.”  
Peter left the room and heard the crash of the vents falling exactly three minutes later. He timed it. Peter smiled. “Thanks, Fri.”

“Hey Friday, is something dangerous happening?”  
“In the testing room of the developmental labs two floors down, there has been an abnormally large explosion. No serious danger has been detected as the danger was contained. Is this what you detected as dangerous?”  
“Yeah, Fri. Thanks.

It’s not that Peter thought the world was gonna end every time his senses went off. He had more common sense than that. But he worried sometimes when it went off, and knowing everything was okay let him sit a little easier.

“Fri, what set off my senses?”  
“That may have been the additional security on floor 72. One of the new PR interns set off a security alarm accidentally, and guards from surrounding floors converged on the area.”  
“Everything’s good though, right?”  
“Yes, nothing of note has occurred.”  
“Good. You’re the best, Fri.”  
“If you would be so kind, remind Boss of this fact.”

Honestly, sometimes his senses were so faint, he was just plain curious. Friday was a nice way to just get the curiosity out of his system so he could focus.

“Is something happening, Friday?”  
“Miss Romanoff is working boxing in the training room. She appears to be exerting more force than usual.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“She does not appear severely distressed, though she did attend a confidential meeting including Secretary Ross.”  
Peter felt a little bad about forgetting to thank Friday on the way to the training room, but he figured she’d understand.

“Fri, what’s happening?”  
“Boss has made a false prediction about the maximum output of his new repulsor and has set a car on fire. It is currently being put out.”  
“What was the maximum output?” Peter asked, curiosity piqued.  
“267% of the output of his last repulsor design.”  
“How’d he do that without being flown backwards? Or melting the glove?”  
“The former answer is that he didn’t. I have ordered a new desk for him. The latter you will need to ask yourself.”  
Peter laughed and stood from the couch. “Thanks Fri!” He chimed as he ran to the elevator.

“How are we doing Friday?”  
“There are no dangerous situations nearby, if you are referring to your senses. My guess would be that they were set off as Mr. Rogers entered the building.”  
“Thanks Friday,” Peter said as he left the common area and hid in his bedroom. He figured now wasn’t a good time to meet, with the tension between Steve and Tony. (Steve, Sam, and Bucky started to hang around the tower after that. Peter wasn’t sure when they moved in, but he’s almost certain they live in the tower now. His spider sense stopped going off when he found them competing for 10th place in Mario Kart.)

Peter swore Friday could read his mind. He could ask the vaguest question and she would know what he meant.

“Friday, what’s up?”  
“Mr. Rogers forgot that metal cannot be microwaved. Mr. Wilson is handling the situation.”  
“Thanks Fri. That’s awesome,” Peter snorted.

“Give me the tea, Friday,”  
“Mr. Wilson has found the web shooters that you left on the kitchen table last night. He has since proceeded to web himself, Mr. Barnes, and Boss to the wall. I also estimate that seventy four percent of the room has been covered in your webs.”  
Peter laughed.  
“Boss has also asked that you bring your web dissolving solution to the common area.”  
If Peter brought the slow-working web dissolver, sue him. He wanted time to take pictures.

“What’s up Friday?”  
“Lightning from the storm has hit the building, though all energy from the storm is being stored in batteries and poses no danger.”  
“Thanks Fri. You’re the best.”

“What’s up, Fri?”  
No answer. Peter was pretty sure he felt his spider sense kick up a notch. Or maybe it was the anxiety of knowing Friday wasn’t watching his back. Who knows?  
“Fri?” He called out again. Still no answer.  
“Tony!” Peter called, his spider sense racketing up again. He ran from his bedroom to find Tony.  
He wasn’t in his bedroom, which freaked Peter out more than he knew it should have. It’s not like Tony was in his bedroom often. But still, it was one place Tony wasn’t during an emergency.  
Peter races to the elevator, trying not to freak out because it was the first place he looked and Tony could be anywhere in the tower and fine.  
Peter glanced out of the elevator and decided that Tony wasn’t in the common room either.  
So he had to bye in the lab or in his office. Because those were the only two options. Nothing else was acceptable. It couldn’t happen, not again.  
No. No freaking out until he knew something was wrong. Everything could be completely fine and Tony was just updating Friday and that was why she was offline and his spider sense just went off because he got anxious.  
The elevator opened silently to the lab and Peter took in the situation in front of him. Three men in black had their backs turned to him. He couldn’t see any guns but he could guess that they were big by the way the men held their weight. Not exactly great. And all three guns were pointed at Tony. Tony, who had his hands up. Tony, who wasn’t fighting back. Tony, who didn’t have his fucking armor because Friday was down and he was completely exposed. Shit.  
Tony made eye contact for the briefest second before looking back at the gunmen. His face never gave anything away, but Peter could hear him take fuller breaths, and could see his hands relax in the slightest. And it really shouldn’t be hitting Peter now that Tony trusted him to not screw it all up. That Tony trusted him with his life.  
While making a quick plan, Peter was suddenly very thankful for a lot of things:  
The gunmen had cornered Tony and hadn't had a lookout, so they didn’t see Peter.  
Natasha worked with him on stealth just a few days ago.  
Peter’s last project had been web fluid.  
His desk was closer to the elevator than Tony’s.  
He stalked over to his desk where his web shooters laid on the table, already filled with high-strength webs that he was working on yesterday. He strapped them to his wrists and, as a last minute decision, Peter snatched an Iron Man helmet that laid on a shelf to cover his face. He caught Tony’s small smirk at that.  
It didn’t take long for Peter to web up the guys. He thinks they only had training in intimidation because they just kind of stood there and didn’t put up any fight. Eventually, they were escorted out by SHIELD, and Peter and Tony relocated to the common area soon after that.  
(As soon as they were alone, Tony doubled over laughing. Honestly, Peter was concerned he was going to fall over as he gasped out something about “zombie Iron Man”. Apparently Peter didn’t realize that the Iron Man helmet he put on to save his identity had been tinkered with, and half of the outside casing had been removed, so Peter looked undead. Tony had Friday play the recording of the horror on the men’s faces, and Peter caught one of them muttering “They’ve come alive to kill us all.”)

“Fri, what’s happening?”  
“Nothing of interest is taking place in the tower, though your blood sugar is abnormally low, probably due to the fact that you have not eaten since your patrol 4 hours ago. You are currently at high risk for fainting, and I recommend eating something.”  
Peter made sure he got up slowly when he got a snack. “Thanks Fri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic and I do want to improve my skills, so feedback would be appreciated (especially if there's a typo). Also, if you wanna talk, my tumblr is magicalleprechan. I'd love to chat!


End file.
